Ôka
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: Alors que Subaru est absent de chez lui, quelqu'un d'étrange semble être sur ses traces...quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre que Seishirô...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** //Subaru-D

**Manga** // X Clamp, Tokyo Babylon

**Type** // Fantômes japonais, horreur, fantastique

**Disclaimer** // Yaoi shônen-ai

**Ôka**

**Prologue**

#########################

La flamme du briquet éclaira son visage le temps de le laisser examiner par la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle soupira. Il l'avait laissée l'aborder par ce qu'apparemment, il se sentait seul, mais ne manifestait aucune intention un tant soit peu concrète envers elle. Il se contentait de fumer en répondant à ses questions par monosyllabe…décidément, les beaux garçons étaient des glaçons, à se demander si leur belle gueule leur suffisait vraiment à avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Pour celui-là, en tout cas, une dizaine de filles se seraient roulées par terre au moindre regard. Des yeux aussi verts, aussi limpides, c'était à en oublier l'austérité de leur propriétaire.

« Ca fait une heure qu'on marche, tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on rentre boire un verre ? »

Il la regarda, l'air vaguement découragé.

« T'as pas le truc avec les filles, hein ? » Fit-elle avec la sollicitude d'une femme mûre pour un jeune puceau.

« Je ne l'ai avec personne le « truc ». » Répondit-il en détournant le regard, pas troublé pour deux sous. Ni puceau, ni sensible à la sollicitude visiblement. Décidément, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en tirer…à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté sa compagnie, et elle voulait bien parier qu'il n'aurait pas été foutu de le dire non plus.

« C'est pourtant pas dur, tu sais. Avec un visage comme le tien, un sourire ça peut mettre le monde à genoux. »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne à genoux devant moi. »

« Ce que je voulais dire » Souffla-t-elle, excédée « c'est qu'une jolie bouille peut tout faire dans ce monde. »

« Ho non…ça ne peut pas tout…ça non… »

Son expression était devenue très sombre.

« Ca attire les mauvaises personnes. »

Elle commençait à comprendre…Elle lui prit tout doucement la main.

« Si tu veux en parler... »

« C'est gentil. » Il retira sa main « Mais je n'ai pas besoin de parler. »

« Tu en as besoin à en crever, ça se voit. Je sens ces choses-là…Allez, dis-moi quel genre de salaud t'as mis dans cet état. »

Il eut un rire bas, sinistre.

« C'est obligatoirement un homme ? »

« Mon chéri, excuse-moi de te le dire, mais si on devait porter l'orientation sexuelle autour du cou, tu n'arriverais pas à te tenir droit. »

Durant un instant très furtif, ses joues se rosèrent et elle songea qu'elle se serait volontiers mise à genoux devant lui, pour sa part.

« Ne le prends pas mal. C'était une constatation…Allez, juste un verre, et je te laisse rentrer chez toi. »

Elle lui sourit en lui indiquant un bar. A son soupir, elle en déduisit qu'il cédait.

***

Irochi vérifia une nouvelle fois que tous les fusibles étaient intacts. C'était à n'y rien comprendre…tout avait sauté et s'était rétabli, et ce à chaque étage, à la suite les uns des autres.

Grommelant, le gardien referma le panneau et entama la montée jusqu'au palier suivant. Ses locataires étaient plutôt des gens modestes, pas le genre à consommer beaucoup d'électricité et à faire sauter tous les plombs de l'immeuble…et il avait déjà contrôlé les boîtiers de tous les étages. Si celui-ci était intact, il devrait aller jusqu'à la porte du dernier locataire.

Il avait détesté instantanément ce gamin froid et silencieux, beau comme une gravure de mode, mordant comme une bise hivernale dans son propos et son attitude, désagréable et distant, fuyant comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas la conscience tranquille…

Et cette façon de se tenir, cette manie de regarder dans le vide pendant qu'on lui parlait…Un camé à coup sûr. Puis il avait ces espèces de drôles de papiers dans les poches, couverts d'inscriptions bizarres…Irochi les avait vu un jour où il en avait fait tomber une pleine poignée devant lui.

Il s'en souvenait bien…Ce jour-là le gamin s'était figé au beau milieu du hall, comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre à ses pieds, avant de grimacer et de se frotter le dos des mains, le visage crispé. C'est en retirant l'une d'elles des poches de son manteau qu'il avait fait tomber leur contenu.

Ce tableau-là n'avait rien non plus…il allait falloir aller examiner celui du dernier étage. Pourvu que le locataire ne soit pas là, avec son regard hypnotique.

En montant les marches, le gardien remarqua aussitôt que le courant ne s'était pas rétabli à cet endroit-là.

Il valait mieux que Sumeragi soit absent. Non, dans le noir, ce n'était pas le genre de type qu'on voulait croiser.

C'est en arrivant en haut de l'escalier qu'Irochi entendit les pleurs…un enfant ?

Il attrapa sa lampe torche et la braqua devant lui, en direction de la porte de Sumeragi. Il ne s'était pas trompé…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?? »

Il s'avança et s'agenouilla. Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent.

Et l'ampoule de sa torche grésilla, avant d'éclater, le plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Et un petit rire remplaça les pleurs.

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Auteur** //Subaru-D

**Manga** // X Clamp, Tokyo Babylon

**Type** // Fantômes japonais, horreur, fantastique

**Disclaimer** // Yaoi shônen-ai

**Ôka**

**Chapitre 1**

#########################

La pendule indiquait presque minuit, mais il ne dormait pas.

Seishirô dormait toujours peu, et en temps normal il avait un excellent remède contre ses insomnies, l'ennui qui plombait ses soirées.

« Portable de Sumeragi Subaru. Laissez un message. »

Le Sakurazukamori sourit. On sentait jusque dans le message de Subaru son malaise quand il s'agissait de faire des phrases qui comptaient plus de deux syllabes. Même avant, il n'était bavard que très rarement, restant muré dans de longs silences pensifs, ses intenses iris vert exprimant parfaitement ce que des mots n'auraient pu que laisser entendre.

Seulement, bavard ou non, Subaru répondait toujours au téléphone, ou le laissait allumé, du moins. S'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il se contentait de couper la sonnerie, c'était tout. Bien sûr, il y avait une explication logique à ce silence, Subaru avait un travail, avait des coups de tête et des angoisses nocturnes – le sakurazukamori en soupait bien assez quand le jeune onmyôji passait la nuit chez lui – mais l'instinct, son fameux instinct de prédateur aguerri lui soufflait que l'explication actuelle ne lui plairait sans doute pas.

Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Après tout ce n'était pas comme si Subaru pouvait se cacher. Seishirô passa une veste et son imper, non sans s'assurer que la tache de sang sur la manche avait disparu…c'était le genre de détail qui pouvait mettre Subaru-kun dans de mauvaises dispositions. Renfrogné, il était amusant, mais la grimace lui allait moins que la douleur.

« Trouve-le moi. »

Le shiki était apparu sur son épaule alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en sortant son paquet de cigarettes. L'esprit s'envola et traversa le mur sans un bruit, sans que Seishirô ne lui adresse un second regard. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer longtemps, ce soir, il avait envie d'avoir Subaru avec lui.

La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une envie si…immédiate, c'était lors de l'affaire de ce serial killer, qui avait commis une faute de goût des plus discutables en tentant de poignarder sa proie. Subaru en avait été quitte pour une jolie estafilade sur la hanche et son agresseur pour un aller simple aux dossiers non classés. Seishirô n'avait pas eu le temps de peaufiner, cette histoire l'avait agacé…comme à peu près toutes celles dans lesquelles le jeune exorciste fourrait son nez.

Ho, il avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que sa vie ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il n'avait pas à l'exposer de manière aussi inconséquente, mais autant faire la leçon à un sourd.

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'avenue, il vit une ombre au-dessus de sa tête et fronça les sourcils. Comment son shiki avait-il pu revenir si vite ?

La réponse se tenait, retranchée sous une arcade du centre commercial, à quelques mètres de là. Seishirô sourit et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Quelle agréable coïncidence…car ta présence à moins de dix mètres de mon appartement est naturellement une coïncidence, Subaru-kun ? »

Il vit la silhouette quitter son abri pour se diriger vers lui et nota aussitôt la blessure à la gorge, que Subaru s'efforçait de dissimuler sous son imper. Il titubait, les membres agités de frissons.

« Tu as bu. »

Il détestait ça plus encore que de le voir renfrogné.

« Non. Je n'ai pas bu. J'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis Seishirô eut un rire bas avant de prendre le menton du jeune homme entre deux doigts.

« J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. »

***

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui…C'était un garçon discret, calme… »

« La discrétion ce n'est rien d'autre que vouloir cacher quelque chose, vous devriez le savoir…Sao, tu me prends encore quelque photos de face ! »

L'inspecteur posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en face de lui, apparemment sous le choc.

« On va noter votre déposition. »

« Je vous ai déjà tout dit. J'ai entendu un cri et je suis montée quand le courant s'est rétabli. En arrivant sur le palier, j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte et Irochi-san… »

Elle marqua un silence et son regard se porta sur le corps étendu au sol, raide et courbé dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

« Est-ce que vous savez…ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Le médecin le dira. »

Mais avec une expression pareille, le gardien n'était pas mort seul, c'était plus que certain : en tant que policier on retrouvait fréquemment des cadavres pas très beau à voir, mais jamais avec une telle expression de terreur.

Les instructions étaient claires : ramener Sumeragi le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il soit mis au secret. Ca n'empêcherait pas de le cuisiner un peu sur les pratiques qu'il avait pu infliger à ce concierge.

Et à la gamine.

« Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'était pas seul lorsque vous êtes arrivée ? La petite est en sûreté ? »

« Ou…i. Chez moi. Elle a cessé de pleurer quand je l'ai prise aux bras. »

« Vous avez son nom ? Elle vous a dit quelque chose ? »

« Qu'elle voulait voir « Subaru ». C'est tout ce qu'elle a accepté de dire, puis plus rien. »

« Le choc, sans doute… »

« Inspecteur, vous devriez venir voir par là. »

Sao indiquait le sol du couloir.

« Il y a des traînées et des traces de boue. »

« De boue ? »

« Comme si on avait répandu de la terre tout du long. »

D'épaisses traînées marron tachaient effectivement le carrelage, jusqu'à la porte.

« Il y a quoi là-bas ? »

« La chambre. Dans un triste état : de la terre partout, une lampe fracassée, les draps sont encore froissés. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ce type a bien pu foutre…vous avez des nouvelles ? »

Sao haussa les épaules.

« Envolé. Aucune trace de lui, et la fille qui l'accompagnait ne connaît même pas son nom. Sans doute une pute. »

« Drôle de fréquentations et de méthodes pour un moine bouddhique. Ces gars-là ont toujours les idées pas claires… J'espère qu'il va se planquer et se tenir tranquille. »

« Vous ne voulez pas le coincer ? »

L'inspecteur renifla en donnant un coup de pied dans ce qui restait de la lampe, éclaté au sol sur d'autres traînées de terre.

« Je ne veux pas devoir le pister en suivant les cadavres. »

***

« Tu sais que tu va m'attirer des ennuis ? Ne bouge pas… »

Seishirô pressa doucement la compresse sur la plaie et termina de poser le sparadrap.

« Cran d'arrêt ? »

« Couteau de cuisine. Ma voisine m'a entaillé quand je suis rentré…et elle a appelé la police. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu laisses ta radio allumée en journée. »

« Mon concierge est mort. » Répliqua Subaru en jetant un regard empli de colère au sakurazukamori « Dans mon appartement. Je n'ai pas pu voir ce qui s'y était passé ! »

Seishirô referma la boîte à pharmacie et se leva, sans cesser de sourire.

« Et je suis touché que ton premier réflexe ait été de venir te réfugier dans mon giron. »

« C'est moins un réflexe qu'un doute. »

Subaru s'était laissé aller contre le canapé en suivant sa nemesis du regard, laquelle avait rangé la boîte avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Un doute ? Ho… »

Le regard vert posé sur lui était sans ambiguïté.

« Tu penses que j'ai tué cet homme. »

« On sentait le parfum du cerisier jusque dans le hall. Et tu es venu à ma rencontre, après m'avoir envoyé ton shiki. »

« J'avais envie de te voir. » Eluda l'assassin, d'un air ennuyé « Tu ne veux pas que je m'épanche des heures durant sur mon planning, à moins que tu n'ais décidé de mener un petit interrogatoire ? » Ajouta-t-il en prenant une cigarette dans la poche de sa chemise, puis de jeter le paquet à Subaru, qui le rattrapa sans bouger du canapé.

« Sincèrement, Subaru-kun…pourquoi aurais-je perdu mon temps à aller assassiner ce modeste concierge ? Si je voulais t'ennuyer, il me suffisait de te suivre…surtout en charmante compagnie. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Subaru se leva brutalement, mais fut repoussé sans douceur sur le canapé tandis que Seishirô l'acculait contre le dossier, le regard fixe, les lèvres incurvées en une sorte de rictus.

« C'est elle que je devrais tuer…et toi avec. Ho, Subaru-kun, tu me déçois…tu…me…déçois. »

Il avait soufflé ces derniers mots sur les lèvres du jeune exorciste, qui tenta de détourner la tête, se faisant sèchement ramener à l'ordre par deux doigts pressés douloureusement autour de son menton.

« Je trouverais qui a fait ça, qui emprunte ma marque et piège ma proie. D'ici là, Subaru-kun, je te recommanderais de rester ici. On ne sait jamais ce qui…pourrait arriver. »

Figé, tendu, Subaru sentit les pentacles sur ses mains brûler et ferma les yeux.

***

« Elle n'a rien mangé ? »

« Toujours pas… »

« Maman, elle me fait peur… »

La fillette avait agrippé la main de sa mère en regardant la petite silhouette assise de l'autre côté de la table.

« Voyons, Kaoru, sois gentille avec elle ! Elle a eu très peur, c'est normal qu'elle ne parle pas. »

« Elle me regarde bizarrement ! » Insista l'enfant « Et elle a un sourire qui fait peur ! »

Le père soupira et se leva.

« Je vais la coucher, toi essaye de faire manger quelque chose à la gamine. L'inspecteur a dit qu'il la ferait prendre en charge demain par les services sociaux. »

Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, il eut l'impression de la voir se retourner brutalement…mais non. La petite tête entourée de longs cheveux noirs était toujours immobile, ses yeux étrangement clairs roulant de droite à gauche, se réfugiant à l'occasion sous de longs cils.

C'était pourtant vrai qu'elle était bizarre, cette petite. Et même pour une soirée, il n'appréciait guère sa présence à table, son silence pesant et son regard, à la fois fuyant et curieux. Il prit sa fille par la main et sortit de la cuisine non sans un certain soulagement…heureusement qu'ils s'en débarrassaient demain.

Quand on pensait que cette gosse avait vu un meurtre…

Le plus gênant, c'est qu'elle ne paraissait ni en état de choc, ni particulièrement touchée. Elle se contentait de contempler en silence…

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre, il entendit un grand fracas dans la cuisine et un cri d'effroi.

« Chérie ? Reste là, Kaoru… »

Pris d'un étrange sentiment d'urgence, incongru car injustifié, il revint vers la cuisine et se figea sur le seuil, comme pétrifié.

Sa femme gisait au sol et la fillette était penchée sur elle, les mains pressées sur son visage.

Et elle souriait.

Et elle riait.

Il voulut se précipiter en avant, mais se sentit brutalement entravé tandis que l'enfant se redressait…Elle n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Petite et frêle, elle arborait des yeux d'un rouge sombre et des petits seins que le kimono entrouvert laissait deviner, sorte de nymphe menue et terrifiante. Elle s'avança, souriante et caressa la joue de l'homme, tétanisé, paralysé, les yeux exorbités.

« Vous allez me dire où est « Subaru », n'est-ce pas ? »

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** //Subaru-D

**Manga** // X Clamp, Tokyo Babylon

**Type** // Fantômes japonais, horreur, fantastique

**Disclaimer** // Yaoi shônen-ai

**Ôka**

**Chapitre 2**

#########################

Il somnolait encore quand quelque chose lui avait effleuré la gorge.

« Hmmm… »

Subaru se tourna sur le flanc, encore endormi, en laissant échapper un soupir…avant de se rappeler où il avait dormi.

Relevant brusquement le bras, il arrêta la main de Seishirô alors qu'elle allait se refermer sur sa gorge. Le Sakurazukamori était penché sur lui, souriant largement tandis qu'il le maintenait étendu d'une main.

« Bien. Tes réflexes s'améliorent. »

Frissonnant, Subaru sentit les doigts à quelques millimètres de son cou.

« Tu dormais profondément, j'ai pensé que tu ne te réveillerais pas. » Constata l'assassin, presque déçu.

« J'ai failli, effectivement. Laisse-moi me lever. »

« A tes ordres. »

Se laissant tomber à côté de lui, Seishirô joua quelques secondes avec un coin de drap.

« Pendant que tu cuvais ta soirée, je suis allé aux renseignements. »

« Tu es sorti ? » S'étonna Subaru en se passant une main sur le visage, encore étourdi de sommeil, repoussant une main indiscrète qui effleurait son bras.

« Tu as dormi pendant plus de dix heures. »

Le jeune onmyôji se figea quelque secondes avant de jeter un regard furieux au Sakurazukamori, qui se redressa pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Je n'aurais pas cru que ce vieux sort fonctionnerait encore, mais tu étais déjà à moitié dans le brouillard, ça n'a pas été très difficile. »

« Ne me touche pas. »

Rabattant le drap, Subaru se leva et attrapa ses vêtements au bas du lit, les dents serrées.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai trouvé ? »

S'étant rallongé, Seishirô avait croisé les bras derrière sa tête.

« Ton gardien est officiellement mort d'une crise cardiaque. »

« Ce qui ressemble assez à ta méthode. »

« Le terme « officiellement » était décoratif , d'après toi ? »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence et Seishirô finit par se lever à son tour.

« Selon son dossier, bien qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre plaie apparente, il est mort d'anémie. »

« D'anémie ? »

« Tu es allé chercher des crosses à un vampire, récemment ? »

Subaru poussa un soupir exaspéré :

« Ni à un vampire, ni à un loup-garou, quel rapp… »

Il s'interrompit en comprenant où voulait en venir le Sakurazukamori et compléta pour lui, dans un souffle.

« Son sang…il n'avait plus de sang ? »

« Plus une goutte. C'était probablement ce qui te serait arrivé si tu étais rentré avant que ton concierge ne vienne fouiner sur ton palier. »

Pour ponctuer ses dires, il enfonça un doigt dans le flanc de Subaru.

« Et mon copieur aurait été déçu de la frugalité du repas, du reste. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu rien mangé ? »

Il prit une gifle sur les doigts et retira sa main avant de prendre de la distance en riant.

« Je vois que tu as mis un terme au cessez-le-feu. A défaut de te vider de ton sang, je peux te proposer de le reconstituer un peu si tu penses que tu peux tolérer de t'asseoir à ma table. »

Le Sakurazukamori eut un autre sourire, mais sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Subaru, serrant lentement, progressivement, pour lui signifier que tolérance ou non, il irait s'asseoir. Subaru grimaça mais céda, à contrecoeur.

« Et ton…copieur, est-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit… »

« Ho, j'ai failli oublier, quelle tête en l'air ! Tes voisins ont également été retrouvés décédés pas plus tard que ce matin. Tu veux que je porte des fleurs ? »

***

« Sumeragi serait revenu finir le travail ? »

L'inspecteur Sôka repoussa les photos avec un mouvement de tête négatif.

« Qu'il ne soit pas net, soit, mais là ce serait un peu gros…et puis on l'aurait vu rentrer dans l'immeuble. La gamine a assuré ne rien à avoir entendu. »

« Laquelle ? »

« La seule qui est restée dans l'appartement, la fille des deux refroidis, cette question ! Elle n'a pas entendu ses parents mourir, elle est tombée des nues quand les agents sont venus la récupérer en pleine nuit ! A l'heure qu'il est, elle est dans le bureau d'une assistante sociale qui explore tout le vocabulaire possible pour lui expliquer qu'elle est orpheline. Et nous on a pas le début d'une PISTE, bon dieu !!! »

Sôka balaya les photos d'un mouvement rageur, les éparpillant aux pieds de son adjoint, impassible, trop habitué aux crises de son supérieur pour en être vaguement effrayé.

« Le dossier de Sumeragi dit quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en inspirant pour se donner au moins l'illusion qu'il gardait le contrôle de lui-même, à défaut de l'avoir sur la série de mort qui s'alignait proprement sur son bureau, en petits tas de papiers glacés.

« Rien. »

« Comment ça, RIEN ??? Un type qui est mêlé aux deux tiers des affaires où le gouvernement nous a éjectés… »

« Les affaires sans suite, Sôka… » Intervint Sao dans un soupir en esquivant prudemment le va-et-vient rageur de son collègue, qui arpentait la pièce de long en large à présent.

« Les affaires où on nous a demandé de fermer notre gueule, Sao ! Le gouvernement nous cloue le bec et lâche Sumeragi pour faire son boulot…ou le notre, sans doute ! J'ai l'occasion de lui voler dans les plumes, je vais pas me priver ! Il a bien fait quelques faux pas, quand même ! »

« Sans doute mais ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que son dossier ne dit rien par ce qu'il s'est évaporé. »

Il y eut un silence et Sôka demanda d'une voix à glacer un inuit :

« Récemment, je suppose ? »

« Il n'y a pas deux heures. »

« La salle des archives est filmée ? »

« 24 sur 24 mais il y a comme un…blanc dans la vidéo. Par contre on a autre chose. Sumeragi n'a pas de famille à Tokyo mais… »

Saô exhiba une pochette, où un téléphone noir avait soigneusement été enfermé.

« Il a laissé son portable chez lui et nous avons épluché les numéros les plus appelés…ou en appel. Il y en a deux qui ont un flux relativement régulier : un numéro à Kyôto et un autre, d'un portable, celui-là…quelqu'un qui a du appeler une demi douzaine de fois dans la nuit. La partie intéressante, c'est que les appels ont brusquement cessé peu après que Sumeragi se soit échappé. »

« Donc il s'est réfugié chez le propriétaire de ce numéro…tu dis qu'il n'a pas de famille à Tokyo ? »

« Aucune. » Soupira Saô « C'est ce qu'on ne comprend pas, ce type est toujours seul, pourtant il a quelqu'un qui l'appelle au moins une fois par semaine…Peut-être une petite amie ? »

« Et concernant la gamine qu'on a trouvé chez lui ? Personne ne sait où elle peut être ? Ta piste du téléphone est fumeuse… » Ragea Sôka « Jamais les opérateurs ne nous laisseront accéder à leur fichier clients, pas avant qu'on ai d'autres morts sur les bras ! Pour moi c'est du côté de la petite qu'il faut chercher, elle était chez Sumeragi et elle le réclamait ! C'est insensé que personne ne l'ait vue sortir de l'immeuble, toute seule ou accompagnée ! »

Les voisins étaient devenus curieusement amnésiques, comme si la mort du gardien n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et la nouvelle du double assassinat des locataires du quatrième avait obtenu à peine plus d'effet. Quant à la fillette silencieuse, aucun ne voyait de qui les policiers voulaient parler. Rester ces traînées de terre jusque dans les escaliers…

« Donc nos deux pistes sont des cul-de-sac et on va avoir le ministère de l'intérieur qui va nous tailler un costume…Peut-être que eux ils pourront tirer Sumeragi de son tr… »

Une sonnerie coupa l'inspecteur en pleine phrase et il décrocha avec humeur, avant de se figer.

« Maintenant ? »

« Un problème ? »

Sôka raccrocha sèchement.

« Va chercher ta plus belle plume et sors le nœud papillon, on a de la visite. Je te laisse deviner qui vient d'arriver, la bouche en cœur et le teint frais…et accompagné en prime ! »

***

« Vous êtes qui au juste ? »

Sao considérait Seishirô avec circonspection…quelque chose lui déplaisait vaguement dans ce type souriant et tiré à quatre épingles.

Il avait vu différentes attitudes chez les personnes en salle d'interrogatoire : ceux qui se foutaient ouvertement des policiers, ceux qui paraissaient avoir avalé un sachet d'amidon, ou encore ceux qui chialaient…

Quant à Sakurazuka, il aurait été assis dans un salon de thé que son attitude aurait paru moins décontractée. Il avait même allumé sa cigarette, adressant aux deux policiers un petit sourire indiquant clairement qu'il attendait qu'on lui interdise de le faire.

Quant à Sumeragi, à défaut d'être un tant soit peu nerveux pour ce qu'on lui reprochait, il paraissait vaguement gêné de…demander des informations.

« Je veux simplement savoir si vous avez trouvé quoi que ce soit chez moi qui vous permette de me soupçonner. »

« Vous n'y étiez pas. C'est gênant quand on retrouve votre appartement dévasté et un cadavre en guise de portier. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous croire quand vous me dites que vous avez compté fleurette à une fille toute la nuit ! »

Sumeragi se tendit et jeta un regard furtif au type qui l'accompagnait, lequel souriait davantage, sans que ça ait quoi que ce soit d'avenant.

« Cette…escort girl assure que vous avez passé un peu plus d'une heure avec elle dans un bar. Et selon ses propres propos, vous n'avez fait que boire. Elle avait l'air très déçue en disant ça…je continue ? »

Nouveau regard au type en noir, qui avait tourné la tête pour fixer Sumeragi. Si ce dernier ne se décoinçait pas, peut-être que pousser dans ce sens délierait la langue à son compagnon.

« A moins qu'elle ait voulu préserver votre vie privée en ne mentionnant pas certaines distractions communes, mmmh ? » Insista Sôka.

« Inspecteur…si vous faites de la provocation, autant vous le dire tout de suite, vous perdez votre temps : Subaru-kun n'est attiré ni par la gente féminine, ni par aucune distraction qui peut inclure la participation de ce sexe. »

L'homme en noir tira sur sa cigarette et ajouta d'un ton narquois.

« Je pourrais vous parler de nos « distractions communes » pour vous le prouver. »

Sumeragi avait piqué un fard instantané à ces propos et tenta de faire taire son compagnon, qui poursuivit en l'ignorant totalement :

« Et avant de juger les absents des scènes de crime, vous arrive-t-il d'interroger les personnes présentes ? »

« Nous avons questionné tous les voisins. Il n'y a que la petite dans votre appartement qui… »

« La petite ? »

« Oui, la gamine qui pleurait en vous réclamant…c'est pas vous qui seriez venu la récupérer par hasard ? »

Sumeragi paraissait perplexe, mais l'autre…Il avait étréci les yeux et ne souriait absolument plus. Sa cigarette continuait à se consumer sans qu'il ne bouge un seul muscle, pas même un clignement d'yeux…Finalement, Sumeragi parut s'en rendre compte et il se transforma en une véritable boule de nerfs, totalement crispé sur sa chaise.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Sao ne savait plus auquel des deux il devait vraiment adresser sa question. Entre l'un qui paraissait sur le point de mourir d'une crise cardiaque et l'autre qui observait fixement Sôka, il y avait de quoi être tenté de les mettre en cabane le temps qu'ils se calment.

Sage observation, mais un peu tardive…

L'homme en noir s'était redressé et avait saisi Sôka par le col avant même que celui-ci n'ait totalement fini de cligner des yeux.

« Seishirô-san !!!!!!! »

Sumeragi, avec la même rapidité, avait saisi le bras de son compagnon.

« Arrête !!! NON !!!! »

Sans prendre la peine de lâcher Sôka, le type désarma Sao presque nonchalamment et le jeta au sol.

« Vous allez mourir, inspecteur…Pardon de vous l'annoncer comme ça, mais je ne peux plus grand-chose pour vous. Même Subaru-kun ne pourrait pas vous sauver… »

Lâchant Sôka sans douceur, il s'était tourné vers Sumeragi et l'avait saisi au cou. Son regard étincelait.

« Pardonnez-nous de prendre congé, mais je ne tiens pas à être là quand « on » viendra vous chercher. »

Il sourit.

« La souffrance indispose Subaru-kun. »

« Sei…lâ…che-moi… »

« Ho mais je vais te lâcher…là où personne n'ira te chercher, je vais même t'y laisser un certain temps, tu peux me croire. »

A SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** //Subaru-D

**Manga** // X Clamp, Tokyo Babylon

**Type** // Fantômes japonais, horreur, fantastique

**Disclaimer** // Yaoi shônen-ai

**Ôka**

**Chapitre 3**

#########################

« Et moi je te dis que tu es complètement bourré, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. »

« Pas sans une fi….iiiiiiille. »

Les deux adolescents titubaient…si le vent froid qui traversait le parc Ueno avait dégrisé le moins ivre, le second continuait à parler et à rire, faisant se retourner les quelques rares passants, pressés de fuir les lieux.

C'était pourtant vrai que c'était sinistre de nuit…

« Allez, Momiji, arrête de raconter des bêtises, on rentre… » Pressa l'adolescent lucide, qui commençait à avoir froid. Bizarre que la température ait chuté de cette manière, ils étaient pourtant en Mars, mais le vent perçait les vêtements comme si le mois de Février se prolongeait.

« Lâ…che moi, j'veux une fille, j'te dis ! » Grogna le soulard « Cette sal…ope de Ryôko…me larguer juste…a…avant les exams, j'vais lui montrer, quej…pas besoin d'elle ! »

« D'accord, mais après être allé dormir ! On va choper la mort si on reste là, viens ! »

Il tenta de le tirer, mais l'autre résista, avant de le repousser franchement, basculant sur un banc.

« Momiji, t'es vraiment chiant ! Il est minuit passé, je veux dormir ! Tu noieras ton chagrin d'amour une autre fois ! »

En parlant, il sentit à nouveau le froid lui envahit les membres. C'était pas possible, la saison se détraquait…et puis une odeur bizarre flottait dans le parc : si ténue qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu en y entrant mais maintenant, elle était plus nette. Comme une odeur de fleur, très douce…et puis un bruit feutré se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne.

Nerveux, il secoua son camarade.

« Allez debout ! J'aime pas ce parc, c'est glauque ! »

« Ho si…t'as la tr…ouille t'as qu'à rentrer seul… »

Nouveau bruit feutré…Il se retourna à nouveau et vis enfin une silhouette. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer en la voyant s'approcher mais se calma presque aussitôt. C'était simplement une fille en kimono, qui les considérait avec curiosité.

« Excusez-nous…on vous avais pas vu, madame… »

« Mademoiselle » Répondit la fille en leur souriant, inclinant légèrement la tête, faisant cascader d'épais cheveux noirs sur ses épaules. Elle était menue, entre femme et enfant et parlait d'une voix douce « J'attendais quelqu'un mais…il n'est pas venu. »

« On…on peut vous ramener quelque part ? Mon camarade est un peu éméché et j'ai peur qu'il fasse un malaise, mais vous préférerez peut-être pas prendre la route seule ? »

Difficile d'avoir l'air crédible avec cet imbécile de Momiji qui gueulait sur son banc, mais la fille paraissait vraiment perdue, et la vision de l'ivrogne ne semblait pas l'effaroucher.

« Je vous remercie infiniment mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Elle s'avança davantage dans la lumière du lampadaire.

Elle était belle, légèrement maquillée, les cheveux alourdis d'une sorte de barrette complexe de perles en bois et en nacre. Elle faisait bizarrement…déplacée dans ce décor, comme un petit fantôme. Son regard brillait et son sourire éclairait un visage tout en finesse.

Et son odeur…c'était elle qui exhalait cette odeur.

« J'ai l'intention d'aller à la rencontre de la personne que j'attends. Votre ami a besoin d'un médecin. »

Il cligna des yeux, sans comprendre et répondit, légèrement embarrassé.

« Il…il a juste un coup dans le nez… »

« Il meurt de l'intérieur. »

La voix de la jeune femme était soudain aussi froide que le vent qui les giflait tous les trois, bien qu'elle continuât à sourire.

L'étudiant, vaguement mal à l'aise, prit le poignet de son camarade et le força à se lever. La nuit était de plus en plus noire et il ne distinguait presque plus la sortie du parc, au loin. C'est en reculant qu'il remarqua que l'adolescente était pied nu, et que ses mollets étaient couverts de terre encore fraîche.

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et émit un petit rire, froid et cassant. Ses cheveux voletèrent devant son visage, le masquant en partie. L'étudiant reculait de plus en plus vite, à reculons, vers la sortie, trébuchant sous le poids de son camarade.

« Laisse-le. Il te ralentit et il est presque déjà mort… »

Il accéléra encore et son pied se déroba brusquement, s'enfonçant dans le sol comme si aux allées de terre battues avait succédé une sorte de boue épaisse et molle.

« Momiji !! »

La fille s'était approchée, tranquillement, exhibant ses jambes blanches et fines entre les pans de son kimono que le vent écartait. Le parfum était devenu entêtant, et sa voix si douce qu'elle n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Laisse-le moi et tu pourras partir…J'ai soif et je suis seule…tellement seule… »

Elle renversa la tête de Momiji en arrière et planta son regard dans les yeux troubles du jeune homme ivre.

« Que je doive me contenter de ces âmes creuses…où es-tu, « Subaru ? »

Et l'obscurité les enveloppa.

***

Seishirô tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et contempla son ouvrage avec une certaine fierté. Une cavité de métal, béante, s'ouvrait à ses pieds, sur une salle vide et froide, faite de béton nu. Cela avait été destiné à devenir une sorte de salle de réunion, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était rien de plus qu'un bloc de béton entre ciel et terre, empalée par des poutrelles de fer pour la maintenir dans cette lévitation forcée.

« Cette partie-là de l'immeuble a été a peine commencée… » Expliqua-t-il paisiblement « A une époque, j'y emmenais les personnes « entre deux mondes ». »

Il sourit et précisa :

« Les personnes pour lesquelles mes commanditaires hésitaient encore. De là où elles se trouvaient, elles ne pouvaient pas voir mon visage…mais toi tu le peux certainement, Subaru-kun. »

Etendu à l'intérieur du cube de béton, Subaru le fixait, la tête levée vers lui, ses iris verts brûlant de colère.

A leur sortie du poste, Seishirô l'avait traîné jusqu'en banlieue…Subaru s'était débattu.

Pas longtemps.

Ils auraient sans doute des marques quelques jours après avoir été « calmé », mais Seishirô n'aimait pas tergiverser, et il n'aimait pas plus qu'on le contredise, surtout dans un moment comme celui-là et le jeune homme s'était montré légèrement trop véhément à son goût. Subaru pouvait être pire qu'un chat sauvage quand il était piqué une fois de trop. Mais le Sakurazukamori devait parer au plus pressé et ce n'était pas quelques blessures superficielles qui allaient l'arrêter.

Arrivé sur la structure éventrée de l'hôtel en construction, il avait jeté Subaru dans l'ouverture béante.

Peut-être même lui avait-il cassé quelque chose dans son empressement…Il n'était jamais bon de faire quoi que ce soit dans l'urgence et comme Subaru ne criait pas chaque fois qu'il lui faisait mal, difficile de savoir.

« Désolé pour l'inconfort temporaire des lieux, je reviendrais arranger ça… »

Debout sur la poutrelle métallique, il contempla Tokyo au loin et frissonna légèrement sous le vent qui faisait claquer son imperméable. Percevant un mouvement, il vit Subaru se lever lentement et regarder autour de lui.

« Inutile de chercher une sortie, il n'y en a pas. Quant à cette issue, je vais naturellement la condamner en partant. Tu sais, je m'y connais en cages et en animaux récalcitrants.»

« C'est un nouveau jeu ? » Demanda le jeune Sumeragi d'une voix acérée, faisant rire sa nemesis.

« Un jeu, exactement. Et tu as perdu. »

Il fit basculer le lourd pavé de béton sur l'ouverture d'un mouvement du pied et jeta un dernier regard à la structure. Il n'y avait que deux minuscules meurtrières sur les côtés, sans doute pour permettre aux ouvriers de respirer durant les travaux. L'architecte trouvait novateur cette salle de réunion isolée et indépendante du reste de la structure, d'après ce que Seishirô avait entendu.

Il sentit, filtrant à travers le béton, l'aura de Subaru…colère, indécision, incompréhension…peut-être s'imaginait-il que le Sakurazukamori le punissait d'avoir traîné avec une femme.

Mais Subaru n'était pas idiot et son intuition devait lui souffler qu'autre chose se passait.

Seishirô tapota le mur nu avec un sourire et sauta sur le toit voisin. Il avait un rendez-vous et il était déjà en retard.

***

L'aube rosissait à peine le ciel lorsque la silhouette sombre avait passé les grilles du parc Ueno.

En avançant, Seishirô sentit aussitôt qu'une autre âme avait été prise ici…alors qu'il remontait l'allée, son œil valide perçut un mouvement…

Un jeune homme était assis sur un banc, tétanisé, les yeux arrondis par la peur et le choc. Le Sakurazukamori s'approcha et claqua des doigts devant le visage pétrifié, faisant sursauter le garçon.

« Mon…monsieur…mon ami…faut aller l'aider…il a…il va… » Bégaya-t-il, l'air hagard, avant d'attraper la manche de l'assassin.

« Une fille bizarre !!! Elle l'a emmené avec elle ! »

« Calmez-vous. »

« Appelez la police !! Elle…elle va revenir… »

« Je vous ai dit de vous calmer. »

Le garçon fut agité d'un violent frisson, puis son regard se voila. Seishirô le fit lever et le poussa sur l'allée, en direction de la grille avec un soupir las.

« Tu ne peux donc jamais être patiente… »

Un souffle de vent, caressant son dos, le rappela à l'ordre. S'assurant que l'adolescent s'éloignait, il poursuivit sa route, s'enfonçant dans le parc, entre les arbres, jusqu'à ce que le vent autour de lui s'apaise…et qu'il la trouve enfin, assise au sol, dans un recoin.

Elle avait gardé le corps avec elle, la tête posée sur ses genoux blancs. Sa victime, un autre adolescent, paraissait simplement dormir, si ce n'était sa pâleur extrême. Lorsque Seishirô s'approcha davantage, elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel le parc sembla figé, le souffle de l'air cessant même de faire frémir les feuilles des arbres. Une longue plainte fantôme monta du sol.

Le Sakurazukamori jeta sa cigarette, sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

Puis il s'agenouilla.

A SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** //Subaru-D

**Manga** // X Clamp, Tokyo Babylon

**Type** // Fantômes japonais, horreur, fantastique

**Disclaimer** // Yaoi shônen-ai

**Ôka**

**Chapitre 4**

#########################

_Tokyo- 1984 – Parc Ueno_

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir ? »

Seishirô sourit et se tourna vers les branches nimbées de fleurs pâles, qui exhalaient encore l'odeur du sang qui les avait baignées ce soir.

Comme tous les autres soirs.

Depuis des générations…il y avait tant d'âme et de vies qui avaient permis à cet arbre de devenir un peu plus majestueux au fil des siècles, au point que personne ne pouvait mesurer l'ampleur de son aura. Personne sauf peut-être un autre onmyôji. Et c'était précisément ce qui venait de se passer : un onmyôji les avait trouvés, lui et le cerisier, alors qu'il venait de faire son offrande.

Juste un enfant, mais déjà, les sens aiguisés, l'âme éveillée…si crédule mais si intuitif…si naïf mais tellement sensible…Une proie de choix. Le Sakurazukamori ne se serait jamais pardonné de la tuer si vite, comme on termine son travail à la hâte, avec précipitation.

Non.

Cette proie-là méritait mieux.

Mais pour cela, Seishirô avait du enfreindre une bonne demi-douzaine des règles et des lois de son clan, ce soir. Pire, il avait mécontenté le cerisier. Il avait laissé partir l'intrus.

« Ne sois pas furieuse…je l'ai marqué, je le retrouverais. » S'amusa le Sakurazukamori en levant davantage les yeux, pour trouver enfin celle à qui il s'adressait. Une sorte de petite femme menue, enveloppée dans un kimono, dont la peau était pâle et délicate. Ses joues, légèrement rosées, auraient pu lui donner un teint charmant si ses lèvres, d'un rouge trop sensuel, n'avaient pas posé sur son visage un expression malsaine, proche d'un appétit peu avouable.

« Tu comptes le garder. » Fit-elle avec une moue « Il est à moi. Tous ceux qui croisent ta route le sont. »

« Je n'ai fait que retarder sa mort. »

« Ha ! »

Elle eut un rire cassant et se coula au bas des branches, atterrissant gracieusement près du Sakurazukamori, dont elle attrapa le menton.

« Il a une échappatoire…ce « pari ». »

Seishirô se mit à rire à son tour, et déposa sur les mains blanches et fines un baiser délicat.

« Tu n'as pas confiance, je suis peiné…Tu sais que je suis un bon Sakurazukamori, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fit à nouveau la moue, mais le lâcha.

« Donc…cette âme sera à moi. »

« Aussitôt que l'année sera écoulée. Je le tuerais sans attendre. »

« Mais s'il gagne ? »

« Voyons…il ne peut pas gagner. »

Le Sakurazukamori croisa les bras et s'adossa au tronc, examinant avec le sourire ses doigts encore tachés de sang.

« Personne ne gagne… »

Et il s'était remis à rire.

_***_

« Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, Seishirô. Longtemps que…je n'étais pas venue ainsi. » Fit Sakurairo en souriant, se nichant lentement au creux d'une branche, exposant ses jambes de nymphe pâle.

« Non, c'est vrai…tu es toujours magnifique. »

« Merci… »

Elle se pencha légèrement, laissant deviner la forme de petits seins blancs à travers son kimono. Le Sakurazukamori, toujours agenouillé, ne broncha pas, se contentant de sourire.

« Avais-tu besoin de tuer autant, dis-moi ? » Demanda-t-il « C'est normalement à moi de le faire, tu ne devrais pas te promener ainsi… »

« J'y suis forcée, puisque tu me délaisses. »

Bien qu'elle continuât à sourire, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'avertissement, quelque chose d'infiniment dangereux et malsain niché dans ses grands iris de petite fille.

« Moi ? Voyons…Ma dernière offrande ne date pas d'une semaine, deviendrais-tu plus exigeante ? Je peux venir plus souvent… »

« Sakurazukamori. »

Le ton était sec, légèrement susurré.

« Quel est ton rôle ? »

« Satisfaire le kami du cerisier, légué par mon clan. »

« Et cela implique de tuer ceux qui croisent ta route pour me les offrir. »

Elle se laissa soudain tomber au bas de l'arbre et se pencha vers lui.

« Tous ceux-là. »

« Hé bien ? »

« _Tous._ »

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, en silence, le même sourire teinté de menace relevant la commissure de leurs lèvres, la même étincelle de défi dans les yeux.

« Tu as eu une Sumeragi. » Finit par murmurer Seishirô. Aussitôt, une branche du cerisier se rabattit, lui griffant le visage, ratant son œil mort de quelques millimètres.

« Ce stupide pari…tu l'as gagné, c'est vrai, comme tu l'avais dit…Mais tu ne m'as RIEN donné. »

Seishirô vacilla, et essuya l'estafilade sanglante sur sa joue, jetant un regard de biais à la fine silhouette.

« Je crains de ne pas comprendre. J'ai bien tué… »

« Tu as triché, Sakurazukamori. »

S'approchant davantage, elle lui releva le visage de la pointe du pied.

« Amène-le moi. Son sang, son âme…elles sont à moi. »

Seishirô saisit la cheville délicate entre le pouce et l'index et la regarda.

« Il est déjà mort. Il ne valait pas la peine de t'abreuver. »

Doucement, il déposa un baiser sur le mollet blanc.

« Je suis toujours un bon Sakurazukamori. »

Sakurairo retira son pied et s'écarta légèrement de lui, son kimono agité par une brise qui l'enveloppa de pétales roses.

« Alors je boirais le sang de Tokyo jusqu'à le retrouver. »

« Si cela peut te distraire… »

Le Sakurazukamori s'était redressé, avec un léger rictus, auquel faisait écho celui, plus sensuel, du cerisier.

***

Subaru avait essayé de dormir, mais sans résultats…Non pas que la dureté du béton le gêne – il ne s'était même pas approché des draps jetés dans un coin – mais son esprit était trop embrouillé pour parvenir à se reposer ou même à méditer. Il tâchait de comprendre les derniers événements, avec cette atroce et lancinante impression qu'un déclic rapide éviterait une autre catastrophe, d'autres morts.

Seishirô avait réagi violemment en apprenant pour cette étrange fillette, et l'avait enfermé, en annonçant aux policiers leur mort prochaine. Quelqu'un en voulait donc à sa vie, probablement cette petite fille liée à la mort de trois personnes, déjà.

Subaru ne pouvait pas rester là, définitivement pas à se tourner les pouces en attendant le bon vouloir de Seishirô. Il y avait forcément une façon de se libérer de cette prison, le Sakurazukamori ne connaissait pas toutes ses techniques d'onmyôjitsu, toute l'étendue de son pouvoir, après tout il n'avait enfermé que des gens « normaux » jusqu'ici.

Subaru sonda calmement les alentours : aucune âme, aucune vie, pas même un animal. Du béton et du métal à perte de vue pour une prison d'une monstrueuse froideur. Du Seishirô tout craché, qui l'enfermait dans un véritable coffre-fort.

Restait le maelström de poutrelles métalliques qui le maintenait en l'air : elles étaient prises dans le béton, principalement sur la partie haute, en les arrachant, il parviendrait peut-être à créer une brèche pour se faufiler. Où à tout faire s'effondrer, une perspective des plus séduisantes, surtout s'il était encore dessous.

Tant pis, il fallait essayer, de toute manière il n'était pas dit que Seishirô revienne de sitôt. Subaru refusait d'y songer, mais il restait la possibilité que la fillette qui le traquait puisse blesser le Sakurazukamori. Bien sûr, Seishirô était puissant, il était le meilleur…

Mais…

Il était humain. Il était facile de l'oublier avec lui, mais c'était un être humain, ni un monstre, ni une machine.

Lorsque Subaru parvint à se concentrer et à visualiser les poutrelles, ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge sèche, sa mâchoire crispée. Il se serait mis des claques d'avoir plus peur pour Seishirô que pour lui-même mais l'auto flagellation n'était pas à proprement parler la priorité du moment.

Il y eut un premier grincement, qui alla en s'intensifiant et toute la structure trembla tandis que des craquements accompagnaient le mouvement. Subaru releva les yeux : la fente pratiquée ne lui permettrait même pas de passer le bras.

Mais arracher une seconde poutrelle…

Une chute dans ce cercueil de béton le tuerait à coup sûr, même une incantation ne l'empêcherait pas de finir écrasé sous le choc, ou enseveli.

Rester calme…dehors, on avait besoin de lui.

Il inspira et se concentra à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'un seconde grincement retentisse, et un nouveau choc n'ébranle la structure.

La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement de sensations chaotiques : Subaru se sentit basculer en arrière et tenta de se protéger ou de ralentir sa chute en projetant un ofuda vers le haut, puis le vent lui fouetta le visage, et les gravats lui brouillèrent la vue. Sans réfléchir, il sauta et s'aggripa à ce qu'il pouvait, alors que tout le bâtiment tremblait et qu'un claquement effroyable se faisait entendre à ses pieds. Il toussa, les mains encore tremblantes, et parvint à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour de lui.

Seishirô avait un jour demandé s'ils étaient tous deux de puissance égale et Subaru avait songé, après coup, que ce qui faisait la supériorité du Sakurazukamori était sa capacité à déchaîner toute sa puissance en se moquant des conséquences.

En contemplant la moitié de béton encore en l'air, fendue net en son centre, et la seconde moitié, réduite en gravas plusieurs mètres au-dessous de lui, Subaru songea que oui, c'était bien la seule chose qui les différenciait tous les deux.

Il se rétablit sur une des poutrelles encore solides et remonta le long de la structure au pas de course pour gagner le building le plus proche.

A SUIVRE…


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** //Subaru-D

**Manga** // X Clamp, Tokyo Babylon

**Type** // Fantômes japonais, horreur, fantastique

**Disclaimer** // Yaoi shônen-ai

**Ôka**

**Chapitre 5**

#########################

Seishirô ne cessait d'insister, mais son briquet avait définitivement rendu l'âme…impossible d'allumer cette satanée cigarette. Quand tout devait aller de travers, décidément…

Après leur entrevue houleuse, Sakurairo s'était évaporée, décidée à mettre la ville à sac et bien que cela le contrarie – il n'avait aucune envie que les ronds de cuir du gouvernement viennent lui geindre sur l'épaule – il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Sauf lui livrer Subaru, ce qui était tout naturellement exclus. Le jeune exorciste n'avait rien d'une âme vulgaire, et Seishirô le considérait comme son « salaire » officieux. Après tout le ministre lui-même le lui avait plus ou moins jeté en pâture, en écartant Lady Sumeragi de leurs règlements de compte, un acte des plus charitables, qui avait eu pour effet instantané une incommensurable fureur de Subaru. Seishirô eut un rire de gorge en cherchant son second briquet dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il adorait voir sa proie en colère : son regard brûlait, intense, toute sa passion enfouie éclairait son visage, altérait son souffle, rougissait imperceptiblement ses pommettes.

Dommage qu'il ne supporte pas le contact dans cet état.

Même si en définitive, il cédait presque toujours, il suffisait de l'amadouer suffisamment pour qu'il abaisse ses défenses, de mauvaise grâce. C'était comme inciter un chat à s'approcher en lui promettant quelques gouttes de lait, une manœuvre plutôt aisée quand on en avait l'habitude.

Ca y est son portable sonnait. Sakurairo avait du déjà faire des siennes, et il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis une heure. Avec un soupir il décrocha.

« Où est-il ? »

Difficile de dire ce qui surprit le plus Seishirô : entendre la voix altérée de Lady Sumeragi à l'appareil quand il avait été clairement établi qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui, ou bien le fait qu'elle ait son numéro personnel dans ses tablettes. Se reprenant, le Sakurazukamori prit un ton apaisant :

« Il n'est pas avec moi, si c'est ce qui vous angoisse. Je vous salue, au fait. »

« Où avez-vous emmené Subaru-san ? »

« Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il ait envie que je vous le dise, Lady Sumeragi-Sama. » S'amusa Seishirô, autorisant une pointe narquoise dans son intonation.

« Vous l'avez tué. »

Cette fois il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Il s'en est très bien relevé la dernière fois que je sache. Votre petit-fils est en sûreté, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Et de votre côté, je vous conseille de renforcer vos défenses et de rappeler vos agents à Tôkyô. Je prévois quelques…complications. »

« Des complications de quel ordre ? » Finit par demander la veille dame, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Seishirô s'engouffra dans l'allée du chantier et bondit sur le toit le plus proche, s'avançant au-dessus des buildings en construction, se glissant sous une grue avec souplesse.

« Honnêtement, Sumeragi-Sama, je ne sais pas manier l'euphémisme au point de vous répondre de manière franche. »

Il se réceptionna enfin au sol, au pied du building. Et n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux.

« Sakurazuka-san ? »

« Je vous rappelle. J'ai un…contretemps. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse et contempla la prison de béton éclatée au sol, ou du moins sa moitié, la semelle de ses chaussures crissant de gravas répandus sur la chaussée. Aucune goutte de sang, ni de cadavre…Il continua de sourire, penchant la tête sur le côté, et broya la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

« Subaru-kun… »

***

Sao contempla mornement les premiers mots de son rapport. Il détestait s'appuyer la paperasse, mais c'était le privilège des seconds couteaux dans la police, une corvée dont Sôka s'était déchargé à son avantage dès son arrivée.

Et puis il n'avait aucune envie de potasser une nouvelle fois les autopsies des différentes victimes, elles lui laissaient une impression glacée dans l'estomac. Bien qu'il ne soit flic que depuis deux ans, il avait vu quelques cas… « déplaisants », mais cette affaire avec Sumeragi le laissait dans ses petits souliers. Cet homme lui avait toujours fait cet effet : son regard était trop intense, trop perçant, trop expressif et sa manie d'esquiver les autorités n'arrangeaient rien.

Après la scène de son partenaire – ce « Sakurazuka », un type désespérément banal et inintéressant si on en croyait son dossier – au cours de laquelle Sumeragi s'était fait traîner par le col hors du commissariat, Sôka s'était rué au-dehors, à leur poursuite.

« Et c'est la poire qui se palanche le rapport… »

Alors qu'il recommençait à tapoter sur son clavier, un bruissement le parvint, puis le léger grincement de la porte.

« Minase ? »

Sao releva les yeux au-dessus de son écran…et tomba directement dans un regard carmin, qui le fixait.

« Que… »

« Je vous ai déjà rencontré, je crois. »

Pour ça oui, il l'avait déjà rencontrée…il revoyait ce visage enfantin pâle encadré de lourdes mèches brunes, ses yeux en amende d'une couleur peu naturelle. Mais la première fois, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une gamine perdue, en larme, qui avait vu mourir un homme.

Maintenant, assise sur son écran, les jambes nues, elle ressemblait davantage à une femme vénéneuse, malgré que ni sa taille ni son aspect n'aient fondamentalement changé. L'instinct de Sao, cet extraordinaire instinct de survie, le fit se lever brutalement et reculer, la main posée sur son arme. Elle sourit, radieuse.

« Subaru est venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Vous allez mourir_

Pourquoi les mots de Sakurazuka lui revenaient-ils brusquement ? Qu'avait-il à craindre d'une fillette, après tout ?

Elle balançait ses jambes, frappant l'écran de l'ordinateur de ses talons, sans cesser de sourire, le regard dans le vague, ses longs cheveux oscillant doucement à chaque inclinaison de sa nuque. Et ses yeux…bon sang ils fichaient la trouille.

Elle leva la main et un craquement sonore retentit derrière Sao, qui n'eut pas même le temps de se retourner avant que quelque chose d'effilé ne lui transperce l'épaule, comme une lance.

« Tu va me dire où il est allé ? »

Le jeune inspecteur voulu utiliser son bras encore valide pour dégainer, et une seconde pointe s'enfonça dans sa main, projetant son arme sous le bureau.

« Dis-moi. »

Troisième coup, au flanc, cette fois. Sao émit un gémissement étranglé, immobilisé, du sang gouttant à ses pieds, coulant de sa bouche.

« Dis-moi. »

Elle avait sauté au bas du bureau, jouant un peu avec son arme de service du bout du pied et c'est là que Sao le remarqua : ses chevilles étaient souillées de terre.

_Il y a des traînées et des traces de boue…_

_La chambre. Dans un triste état : de la terre partout, une lampe fracassée, les draps sont encore froissés._

Comme chez Sumeragi.

Sao trembla lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa joue…et sentis aussitôt ce qui le transperçait se retirer soudainement. Tournant la tête, il eut juste le temps de voir d'épais branchages, encore tachés de sang. Il retomba au sol et se recroquevilla.

« Tu me veux ? »

La voix de Sumeragi parut lointaine à Sao, comme s'il parlait quelque part, au-dessus de leur tête. Il releva les yeux pour voir le jeune homme se tenir sur un des pans de mur de son bureau, là où les branches de cerisier avaient défoncé le béton.

« Je suis là. »

Le regard du garçon d'habitude très calme, brillait d'une lueur inquiétante, comme une colère brûlante, incongrue dans un visage d'ordinaire mélancolique. Une des branches proche de lui tenta de le fouetter à hauteur de la gorge mais il évita le coup et une seconde attaque, enfonçant le mur sous ses pieds le jeta pratiquement en avant, le faisant rouler au sol. Il s'approcha de Sao et tâta le pouls, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Qu'est…ce… » Gémit le jeune inspecteur en contemplant sa main transpercée.

« Vous pouvez marcher ? »

« Je…crois… »

« Sortez. Tout de suite. Elle ne vous en empêchera pas. »

En face d'eux la fillette n'avait pas bougé, mais son sourire était devenu terrifiant.

« J'y veillerais. » Compléta Sumeragi d'un ton glacial en se redressant lentement.

***

Subaru aurait préféré retrouver Seishirô pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais il avait une urgence : les inspecteurs Sôka et Sao à qui le Sakurazukamori avait prédit un décès rapide.

Dans la bouche de sa Némésis, cette menace était imminente et des plus sérieuses, le jeune exorciste espérait juste ne pas arriver trop tard.

S'il lui avait fallu quelques minutes de plus pour se dégager de sa prison de béton, cela aurait sans doute été le cas, pour l'inspecteur Sao. En arrivant au-dessus du commissariat, Subaru avait immédiatement vu les branches épaisses qui étaient montées à l'assaut de la façade et ne s'était pas embarrassé d'une approche en douceur, criblant le cerisier d'attaques pour le forcer à relâcher le policier.

Mais là où il s'était attendu à trouver Seishirô…il y avait une petite fille.

_Un kami…_ corrigea mentalement l'onmyôji en la dévisageant. Et pas n'importe quel kami.

Celui qui se nourrissait grâce au Sakurazukamori. Celui qui lui avait pris sa jumelle.

La haine et la colère étaient des émotions aussi rares chez Subaru que la tendresse chez son encombrante dulcinée mais, comme chez cette même dulcinée, ils étaient redoutables lorsqu'il lui arrivait de les éprouver. On lui avait enseigné qu'en tant qu'onmyôji il était de son devoir de vivre en harmonie avec les kami.

Mails il y avait des choses qu'on ne pardonnait pas, même au nom de l'équilibre. Subaru sortit une pognée d'ofuda, le visage crispé par la colère, sa bouche, habituée aux pincements amers, tordue par un rictus.

En face de lui Sakurairo oscillait toujours d'avant en arrière, chantonnant doucement avant de se remettre à rire.

« Tu as laissé cet inspecteur m'échapper. Ce n'est pas très gentil…Subaru-kun. »

« Il n'y a que lui qui ait le droit de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Mais je suis un peu lui…et toi aussi, à présent. »

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison…je singe son attitude, son aspect, sa froideur… »

Il releva les ofuda à hauteur de son visage.

« Et aujourd'hui je pourrais essayer son talent pour le meurtre. »

« Tu comptes m'exorciser ? Encore ? Il y a seize ans ça ne t'a pas tellement réussi. » Notifia Sakurairo sans s'émouvoir de la menace latente. « Tu sais, je suis ici par ce que le Sakurazukamori n'a pas tenu sa promesse. »

« Dans ta bouche, le mot « promesse » me donne envie de vomir. Faisons les choses dans les règles, tu veux ? »

Subaru projeta les ofuda et incanta, les enfermant dans une barrière. Pas de kekkaï…trop risqué pour le quartier.

Après tout ses chances de gagner étaient quasiment nulles. Les branches, effilées, menaçantes, transperçaient déjà le sol sous ses pieds, l'obligeant à reculer hors de portée.

« Qu'as-tu fait de Seishirô ? »

Il chercha Sakurairo du regard et compris avec une seconde de retard qu'elle se tenait derrière lui. Une douleur intense explosa dans son dos et il dut se projeter de lui-même au sol. Elle avait failli le transpercer de part en part. Debout sur les branches, Sakurairo pencha la tête sur le côté et lécha ses doigts poisseux.

« Rien. Il a refusé de te livrer et il est reparti en ignorant mes menaces. Quel homme…décidément on ne peut pas compter sur lui, il est trop émotif. »

« Trop émotif… »

Subaru fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.

« Certainement, oui. Tu as donc décidé de venir me chercher…tu te donnes du mal pour rien il aurait fini par se décider à terminer son « travail » me concernant. Après tout, il le dit lui-même, il est un bon Sakurazukamori. »

Il bondit en sentant une autre branche arriver dans son dos mais ne pus esquiver la seconde, qui l'écrasa au sol avec violence, l'immobilisant totalement. Jamais, même contre Seishirô, il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, aussi faible. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'attaquer.

Sakurairo descendit souplement des branches, les suivant d'un pas presque dansant avant de se placer au-dessus de Subaru et de s'agenouiller pour caler son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune exorciste, qu'elle embrassa.

« Sa mère était moins douée, c'est vrai. Mais plus professionnelle. Elle ne m'a pas jeté un substitut pour me tromper. »

« Te…tromper ? »

« Ho tu l'ignorais ? Le Sakurazukamori a fait passer l'âme de ta sœur pour la tienne. C'est le maître des illusions, il y excelle…mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en userait sur moi. »

A SUIVRE…


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** //Subaru-D

**Manga** // X Clamp, Tokyo Babylon

**Type** // Fantômes japonais, horreur, fantastique

**Disclaimer** // Yaoi shônen-ai

_**Ce chapitre est désormais complet, la fanfic est encore incomplète en revanche. **_

_**Je serais présent à la Paris Manga, à Paris, les 6 et 7 février (de plus amples infos sur mon blog).**_

_**L'intégralité de la fanfic Ôka sera disponible sur le stand de "Ueno Park", sous la forme d'un livret illustré^^. Toutes les infos sont disponibles sur mon blog "dancin'in the babylon". Dans tous les cas, vous serez les bienvenues si vous voulez simplement me faire un petit bonjour, papoter, etc...(ça sert aussi à ça les conventions !)  
**_

_**Vous pouvez également me contacter (voir sur mon profil), je ne mords pas :P**__**.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Ôka**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de deux heures sur Kyôto et une légère bruine de printemps détrempait le jardin, baigné d'une clarté pâle et froide, le rendant irréel, peuplé de chuchotements, de bruissements, des légers clapotis de l'étang. Lady Sumeragi contemplait le ciel depuis le crépuscule, le téléphone posé sur ses genoux. Elle attendait l'appel du Sakurazukamori.

Pour la première fois, elle avait perçu…de l'inquiétude sous le ton doucereux et narquois. Il avait mis son petit-fils en sûreté, selon ses propres mots. En sûreté de quoi ? Subaru n'avait que lui à redouter après tout…

Même si son successeur était aussi dangereux pour lui-même lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose.

_Je le tuerai…_

La vieille femme crispa les mains sur ses genoux, sur ses jambes inutiles.

_Cet homme, c'est moi qui le tuerai._

Cela avait été plus douloureux que la catatonie de Subaru, plus douloureux que le contrecoup lorsqu'elle avait voulu le sauver des griffes du cerisier, plus douloureux même que la mort d'Hokuto.

Subaru était tout ce qu'elle aimait : la gentillesse, la douceur, la candeur. Elle avait souhaité voir jusqu'à son dernier jour ses immenses yeux et son sourire timide alors qu'il avait une puissance presque terrifiante. Une puissance démente dans un esprit d'enfant, le meilleur qui pouvait arriver.

Mais c'était le pire qui s'était produit.

Et entendre Subaru proférer des menaçes de mort avait sans aucun doute était ce pire.

_Tu sais aimer, petit frère…_

Hokuto adorait le lui dire en se moquant gentiment. Cela le faisait rougir et lady Sumeragi avait songé avec amusement que l'amour serait quelque chose d'infranchissable pour Subaru.

Ho, elle haïssait Seishirô Sakurazuka pour cela, elle aurait voulu le tuer de ses mains, l'enterrer là où il avait fait de même avec ses petits-enfants, mais elle s'en savait incapable. Et aussi paradoxal que ce soit, elle avait la certitude qu'il avait peur pour Subaru ce soir.

Le téléphone se remit à sonner alors qu'un nuage dissimulait la lune, la laissant dans l'obscurité.

« Maison Sumeragi. »

« Avez-vous rappelé vos agents de Tokyo ? »

« Jusqu'aux derniers. Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui se passe. »

« Disons que la situation est légèrement hors de contrôle. »

« J'ai droit à une réponse claire, il me semble. » Fit la vieille femme d'une voix glaciale, chargée d'une sourde colère. A l'autre bout du fil, le Sakurazukamori fit silence, puis reprit sur un ton posé, dénué de sarcasme :

« Subaru-kun m'a échappé et se trouve quelque part en ville. A chaque seconde qui passe son espérance de vie et mes chances d'arriver à temps diminuent de manière drastique. »

Lady Sumeragi sentit une nausée lui contracter la poitrine.

« Est-ce suffisamment clair à votre goût ? » La voix de Seishirô Sakurazuka était redevenue sardonique.

***

Subaru avait fermé les yeux. La colère, l'urgence, tous ces sentiments négatifs l'empêchaient de se défendre efficacement contre le cerisier. Sakurairo était toujours agenouillée au-dessus de lui, son visage pâle à moins de quelques millimètres du sien, une proximité qui faisait courir des ondes de dégoût dans tous les membres du jeune onmyôji.

« Un…leurre. »

Sakurairo lui sourit et s'assit négligemment sur sa poitrine, accentuant la sensation d'étouffement qui l'oppressait.

« Toi et ta sœur vous aviez des auras similaires, ça n'aura pas été très difficile, cependant…j'ai compris au fil du temps, en examinant cette âme, qu'elle était trop faible pour pouvoir être celle de « Subaru ». Trop docile à mourir, surtout. »

Elle passa un doigt sur sa bouche rouge, écartant une petite goutte de sang.

« Lorsque j'en viens à douter d'un Sakurazukamori, c'est qu'il est temps qu'il disparaisse. »

« Seishirô n'a pas de descendance. » Objecta Subaru, qui avait doucement glissé sa main sous la branche immobilisant son épaule, ne cessant de fixer Sakurairo droit dans les yeux, ce qui paraissait l'intriguer.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me trouver un nouveau serviteur. Il y a tant d'âmes mornes qui seraient trop heureuses que je leur offre le don des illusions… »

« Et le devoir de tuer ? Et un cœur vide ? C'est répugnant. Comment mon clan a-t-il pu te laisser ainsi gagner en puissance ? »

Pour la première fois, Sakurairo perdit le sourire, durant quelques secondes, seulement avant qu'un rictus relève sa bouche de geisha.

Le coup arracha à Subaru un soubresaut de souffrance alors que son bras droit cédait sous la pression des branches, le tordant pratiquement à 180 degrés.

Seishirô le lui avait brisé exactement de la même manière, neuf ans auparavant. Et comme auparavant, il n'avait pas crié, laissant son visage le faire pour lui.

« Par ce que les Sumeragi sont de stupides donneurs de leçons. Et aujourd'hui par quoi sont-ils dirigés ? Une vieille femme que mon serviteur a brisée et un puissant à l'agonie. »

Malgré l'engourdissement qui le gagnait, Subaru parvint à refermer les doigts sur ses ofuda. Sakurairo fut arrachée en même temps que les branches, et alla s'écraser au plafond, avant de retomber, légèrement étourdie, à plusieurs mètres de lui.

« Je déteste donner des leçons, ce qui inclut que je n'aime pas non plus en recevoir. Avec Seishirô, je sors d'en prendre. »

Le jeune homme s'était relevé, son bras droit pendant, tordu, le long de son torse. Sa dernière main valide était dirigée paume vers le bas et un shiki argenté y était apparu, dardant son œil unique sur le kami du cerisier.

« Tu es suffisante et contrairement à lui, tu ne sais rien de moi. »

« C'est ce que je constate avec plaisir. »

Son kimono était déchiré, dévoilant davantage ses jambes, où la boue tranchait sur la blancheur lisse de sa peau.

« Mais ton orgueil ne vaut pas mieux. N'est-ce pas honteux pour un Sumeragi d'être satisfait d'avoir poussé un Sakurazukamori à la faute ? N'es-tu pas garant de l'équilibre entre yin et yang ? »

Subaru eut une seconde d'hésitation…

Et tout autour de lui le monde devint noir.

***

Si le Sakurazukamori était capable d'une once de colère, alors…

Alors Seishirô Sakurazuka était sûrement en colère.

Il avait d'abord pensé que Subaru tenterait de le retrouver, puis il s'était tourné vers la seconde option : que –malgré ses désenchantements successifs en la matière – sa proie ait voulu sauver en priorité les plus « faibles ». Et le maelström de béton qui régnait au poste de police lui apprit que c'était le cas alors qu'il n'avait fait que s'approcher. Les mètres qui lui restaient à parcourir avaient été franchis avec une rapidité remarquable.

Une fois repéré l'aura des deux combattants, il avait refermé son maboroshi sur Subaru, l'isolant du cerisier, au moins de manière temporaire. Sakurairo finirait par les retrouver, mais il n'avait pas de retraite plus efficace pour l'instant.

« Ces inspecteurs ont du être satisfaits que tu leur évite un décès prématurité, je suppose. »

Il sourit au jeune onmyôji, jovial, s'avança vers lui et le faucha en pleine figure, le giflant si fort qu'il le fit tomber à ses pieds. Subaru se reçut péniblement sur son seul bras valide et releva un visage tuméfié vers Seishirô.

« C'était mon rôle d'empêcher ça ! »

Le coup de pied le fit rouler sur plusieurs mètres, le frappant en plein milieu du plexus.

« Et mon rôle de m'assurer que tu n'ailles pas te faire tuer par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il lui écrasa brutalement la nuque du talon, l'immobilisant au sol.

« En temps normal, j'apprécie ces parties de cache-cache, Subaru-kun. Mais j'ai eu une matinée chargée et je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et maintenant que tu as détruit mon petit cellier personnel, je suis obligé de parer au plus pressé. »

Seishirô s'agenouilla et tâta le bras tordu par Sakurairo avec un claquement de langue réprobateur.

« Ca ne nous laisse qu'une option. Et elle ne plaira pas à tout le monde. »

Il saisit Subaru par les cheveux et l'embrassa.

« Ta grand-mère s'inquiétait de savoir ce que j'avais fait de toi, elle va être certainement folle de joie de nous voir. »

Puis il le remit sur ses pieds sans douceur et Subaru se dégagea, chancelant, le torse secoué d'une toux rauque.

« Je croyais que tu devais te plier aux désirs du cerisier ? »

« Tu es supposé te plier aux miens et tu ne l'as jamais fait, à mon grand désarroi. » Objecta Seishirô, la moue boudeuse.

« Cesse de jouer au con. Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

« Celui ici qui a « joué au con » - passe moi l'expression – c'est toi Subaru-kun. »

« J'étais inquiet pour toi. »

« Kami-sama…ta stupidité frôle la démence à ce stade. Crois-tu que je sois quelqu'un pour qui on puisse _s'inquiéter_ ? »

Le ton de Seishirô était devenu mordant et son œil unique plissé jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une fente :

« C'est plus fort que toi hein ? Tu aimerais tellement te dire que tu me sers à quelque chose…belle réussite. »

Subaru frissonna et posa la main sur son bras blessé, baissant les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps l'accusation et le mépris tacite du Sakurazukamori.

« Si tu pleures Subaru-kun, je te brise les côtes. Je n'ai pas la patience nécessaire pour le supporter. Regarde-moi. »

Un silence plana et Seishirô lui saisit la tête, la lui relevant brutalement.

« Nous allons nous rendre au sanctuaire Sumeragi. Pour la bonne entente avec ma « belle-famille », il serait judicieux que tu y arrives intact, mais je ne prendrais pas la peine de te faire des sommations aujourd'hui. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'organiser cette petite excursion, tu m'en vois désolé. »

Derrière lui, le maboroshi s'était troublé quelques secondes.

« Non, vraiment pas le temps. »

**A SUIVRE...**

_**Ce chapitre est désormais complet, la fanfic est encore incomplète en revanche. **_

_**Je serais présent à la Paris Manga, à Paris, les 6 et 7 février (de plus amples infos sur mon blog).**_

_**L'intégralité de la fanfic Ôka sera disponible sur le stand de "Ueno Park", sous la forme d'un livret illustré^^. Toutes les infos sont disponibles sur mon blog "dancin'in the babylon". Dans tous les cas, vous serez les bienvenues si vous voulez simplement me faire un petit bonjour, papoter, etc...(ça sert aussi à ça les conventions !)  
**_

_**Vous pouvez également me contacter (voir sur mon profil), je ne mords pas :P**__**.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_


End file.
